


Pledge

by IncubusSuccubus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusSuccubus/pseuds/IncubusSuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could only offer his love and his comfort to his King, and a Promise of a Lifetime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: PG-13, Hurt Comfort, secondary character death  
> Publish Date: April 22nd, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin the TV Series belonged to BBC and all the related production. Standard disclaimer applied.

The embers just died out, but the smoke still rose to the winter sky. Not an hour before, they'd declared him King, and burned their former one.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, said the prayers for the dead. He was all too numb and too cold to hear anything other than the loud ringing in his ear.

[ ~ Pledge  ~  ]

Arthur bore the mark of the Dragon, all dark, rich, red velvet and gold, standing in the middle of his private chamber, with the crown heavy in his hand. And he felt undone. "I'm not ready," he said, almost like a whimper, to his only companion there.

"Your Highness..." soft spoken, gentler than any other time, full of concern.

"I said, I'm not ready!" He clutched his hands into fists. He fingernails digging, breaking the skin of his palm and felt the warm blood in his hands. But he was, oh so cold. He shook his head and turned, "I'm not ready, Merlin."

Merlin gazed at him sadly, "Sire..." He was the King's Sorcerer and Royal Adviser to the now Ruler of Camelot. No more hiding what he was, Merlin, still pale but eyes shone with power, knelt before him in his dark green robe. "My King..."

"Fuck you."

"Please...Sire..."

Arthur bit his lip hard until he could taste the cooper in his mouth. "Don't...call me that. Not from you, Merlin."

Merlin looked up and saw the almost teary beautiful blue eyes, and smiled. "Arthur." Gently he rose and gathered his King in his arms. "I'm here."

Warmth. The way the magic seeping through his royal robes, under his skin, like golden treads entwined around him, light a fire deep inside his soul.

Love. Glittering lights and bittersweet aftertaste in his tongue, unspoken but understood between them.

The arms around him and the hands holding his back, clutching as if his life depend on the Man before him. He could feel the rough fabric being pull into his fists. "Sss, Arthur," whispered Merlin sotfly. Hot breath on his ear. "I'm not going anywhere. Always here. My Arthur..."

 _  
I have fallen to my knees  
As I sing a lullaby of pain  
I'm feeling broken in my melody  
As I sing to help the tears go away   
_

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me_

 _[CHORUS:]  
I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

 _Will you help me fall apart  
Pick me up, take me in your arms  
Find my way back from the storm  
And you show me how to grow  
Through the change_

 _I still remember the pledge you made to me_

 _[BRIDGE:]  
I am holding on to the hope I have inside  
With you I will stay through every day  
Putting my understanding aside_

 _And I am comforted_

 _-_   
**  
_Promise of a Lifetime by Kutless_   
**

[ ~ Pledge  ~ Fin ]


End file.
